


She Who Lives on the Road to War

by Jack_of_All_Blades



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Female Kittan, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_All_Blades/pseuds/Jack_of_All_Blades
Summary: She knows nothing but survival, and the hollowness that comes with it.300-word challenge
Relationships: Kittan Bachika/Kamina, Kittan Bachinka & Simon
Kudos: 6





	She Who Lives on the Road to War

When it all ends in rain and bitter tears, Kittan feels lost.

For so long they’ve followed this figurehead, too bright, too vibrant to be _human_. And yet he’s bleeding out into the mud, his chest torn open and a smile on his lips. They bury him there. (What else are they supposed to do?) And they carry on.

Never good with emotions, Kittan’s grief manifests as anger. _Why did he leave?_ Just when they were getting somewhere, he goes and gets himself killed. She turns that fury on the others, shoulders the burden of leadership if only for a short while.

Her brothers know. They say nothing about her bloodied knuckles, simply engulf her in a many-armed hug. Growing up, she’d had to have more balls than her brothers to keep up with them. She’d raised them after their parents had died, and now they repay her in kind. She doesn’t hide her pain from _them_.

Simon doesn’t have the same comfort, and Kittan isn’t sure how to offer it.

He hides himself in dark rooms, the only light filtering from his goggles, small and isolated. He’s only fourteen, but in this world that’s old enough to lose everything and feel every single stinging cut of it.

He’s so small, just as lost as she is.

Kittan’s never been good with emotions or feelings. She’s always thought it was a guy thing, something she picked up from her brothers. Shrug it off, unless it burrows too deep under your skin that you can’t dig it out or bleed it out. And when that happens, continue on until the pain leaves you crippled or numb. And she doesn’t want that for Simon.

But there’s nothing she can do, nothing she can offer.

Nothing that hasn’t already been taken away.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that at the time of Kamina's death, Simon was 14, Kittan - 22, Kamina - 21.


End file.
